Blend
by ecto1B
Summary: Two girls, both obsessed with Treasure Planet and Star Wars, get the wakeup-call of their lives when evil strikes their neighborhood and forces them to do the unthinkable: bring characters from Treasure Planet and Star Wars into their world. DISCONTINUED
1. Button Mashing

ecto1B: Hey everyone! It's me! ecto1B! (Didn't mean to rhyme. hehe) This is my brand new story (and brand new intro-thing), appropriately titled BLEND. Basically it's a crossover between Treasure Planet and Star Wars. It also includes two OCs that should make you laugh.

Charity: Wait, why will we make everyone laugh?

ecto1B: Because you two are crazy fangirls. Duh. Crazy fangirls are FUNNY.

Atlas: o_O I'm not crazy!

ecto1B: (wags finger) Yes you are, Attie. Very crazy.

Atlas: (starts crying)

Charity: Oh good job, ecto1B. You made her cry!

ecto1B: Why don't I introduce the OTHER characters in this story BEFORE I get it started and BEFORE you start sobbing all over the place?

Atlas: (stops crying) Other characters?

ecto1B: Well _yeah_. Other characters. You _do_ know that you two are characters in my Star Wars/Treasure Planet crossover, right? (looks in disbelief)

Charity: ^_^

Atlas: O.O YOU MEAN JIMMY? MY JIMMY? (glomps ecto1B)

Charity: And Rex?

ecto1B: (shoves Atlas away) YES. Both of them. Wanna meet them?

Atlas: (jumps up and down) YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!!!!!!!!!!!

ecto1B: You'll just have to wait until NEXT chapter! (evil laugh) Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! Now do the disclaimer, please.

Atlas: (resumes crying)

Charity: Uh... ecto1B doesn't own Treasure Planet, Star Wars or any of it's characters. George Lucas owns Star Wars, and Disney owns Treasure Planet. She only owns Charity, and her friend Kimi owns Atlas.

Atlas: O_o Someone owns me? WHO?

ecto1B: (ignores Atlas) ENJOY THE STORY! READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**BLEND**

Chapter 1

Button-Mashing

"Aww, Bob Saget!"

Tossing the PS2 controller onto the ground in irritation, the thin brunette stood up and reluctantly went to reset the game system. The tiny green light on the PS2 faded to red for a brief second before returning to its iridescent emerald shade when she pushed against the button. Groaning, the girl went back to her large plush beanbag and retrieved the controller from the ground. The flat screen TV soon displayed the _PLAYSTATION 2_ logo, and eventually the familiar _**Call Of Duty Modern Warfare**_ emblem as well. The girl took a deep breath, ran her fingers through her thick caramel-colored locks and shut her eyes, so as not to get angry at the malfunctioning game again. This was the third time within three hours that the game had frozen. She didn't know if it was the PS2 that was being glitchy or the used COD game she'd purchased yesterday, but frankly she hoped it was the game. If something were wrong with her beloved PS2… she'd surely go mad of boredom. Where would she play _**Star Wars Battlefront **_and _**Rock Band**_?

Just then, the door to her basement playroom opened wide, and a tall teenage girl with long blonde hair and wide hazel eyes rushed in. In her hand she held a _Fruits Basket _anime novel. A page near the middle had been lazily dog-eared over.

"Hey Charity?" the girl asked, plopping herself down on the second beanbag and eyeing the TV screen intently as the COD game began. "The toilet paper's officially out in the bathroom." She opened her book. "Just letting you know."

Charity began button-mashing on her controller, nodding absentmindedly to her friend. On the TV screen, she was caught in the crossfire of a German attack outside of Bastogne, and, since being relatively new to COD, she didn't quite know all the correct buttons to press. Her character flailed wildly across the screen, firing his rifle in a continuous barrage at everything in sight.

"Um… Charity? You _do_ realize you're hitting your own guys, right?"

"Yeah, Attie, I know." Her friend's real name was Atlas, but everyone called her Attie for short. The unusual name Atlas had been given had a reasonable explanation. Her parents were renowned astrologists, and all of their children were named after stars within the Taurus constellation, since Taurus was their favorite. There was Atlas, Pleione and Electra, and a baby boy on its way, referred to as Alcyone. Atlas hated that her parents had given her and her siblings such abnormal names, but coincidentally, Charity had a similar story.

Charity's real name was Persephone, named after the wife of Hades in Greek mythology. Going into kindergarten, no one expected toddlers to pronounce "Persephone" all the time, so a teacher, spotting a flyer hanging on the wall, dubbed Persephone "Charity," and it had remained the same ever since. Charity was grateful that her real name had been long forgotten, because during a Greek mythology unit in middle school, they had read the story of Persephone and Hades. Married to the lord of the Underworld? Charity hated that. She hated her parents for naming her Persephone, as well. It made her feel very evil inside.

"Wait…" Atlas lowered her book from her face and gaped at Charity's swiftly-moving hands. "Are you button-mashing?!?!?!" Atlas suddenly glomped Charity into a big hug, sending the PS2 controller flying. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Gerr—off—mehhhh…" Charity grumbled, trying to shove her friend back onto her own beanbag. "I'm… losing the battle…"

"But you were BUTTON-MASHING!" Atlas squealed again. "I'm so freakin' **PROUD** of you! You used to be totally _AGAINST_ button-mashing in videogames, and now **LOOK AT YOU**!" Atlas got up and wiped a fake tear from her eye, clutching the manga to her chest. "You've grown up so much…"

Charity, now free of her friend's powerful grip, scrambled for the controller laying on the floor near her feet. But the very second she picked it up, redness filled the screen and the words "You were killed by a grenade!" appeared. Furious, Charity chucked the controller back onto the floor and wailed despairingly. She collapsed onto the beanbag and buried her head in its fabric, still moaning with outrage.

"This game is SO not fair!" Charity muttered, flipping onto her back and staring blankly at the popcorn ceiling above her. "How did I get killed by a grenade when I didn't see any Germans?"

Atlas was already scrutinizing at a page in her book. "Maybe they were afraid at your ah-mazing button-mashing skills and didn't want to fight you in the open, so they tossed a grenade to see what you'd do." The girl titled her head to the right, musing thoughtfully. "Unlike _**Star Wars Battlefront**_, where the droids are just plain dumb and attack you head on. Which reminds me of that episode of _Star Wars The Clone Wars _where—"

"Do you wanna just watch a movie?" Charity hastily interrupted her friend before she began to ramble. "_Treasure Planet_ or something?" She sighed and shut of the PS2. "I'll play COD tomorrow when you're not here to glomp me or chatter about D.."

"Sounds _guuuuuuud_!" Atlas dropped the manga and ran to the DVD cabinet in Charity's basement, flinging it open and snatching up the DVD case for their favorite sleepover movie. It was Saturday, and the two friends were having a sleepover—as usual. They lived in the same neighborhood and were constantly at each other's houses. Some people often mistook them for twins, even though their hair colors were totally opposite. And Charity had moved to Indiana only a little over a year ago, but the girls were still inseparable. Charity believed it was the best of luck when she'd run into Atlas on the first day of school. They had been mildly friendly towards each other until a change of fate revealed that both of them were in love with Jim Hawkins, the main character of _Treasure Planet._ Their friendship took off from there.

"Pop it in, will 'ya?" Charity laughed, pointing to the DVD player under the flat screen. Atlas removed the DVD from its case and laid it gently into the player. In less than a minute, the movie's menu had appeared on the screen.

Both girls shrieked with excitement. Charity grabbed the remote control from the nearby couch and pressed Play. The screen turned black. More shrieking.

A door from upstairs opened. "Charity! Pipe down! Your brother's trying to sleep!" The door shut.

"_Yeah_," Atlas mimicked playfully. "_Be quiet, Charity. Spiro's trying to sleep_!"

Charity smiled at her friend. "Spiro can sleep _after_ the movie's over. Right now, Jimmy's coming!"

The narrator's sonorous tone erupted through the room as Charity turned the volume up higher. She could almost feel her body shaking as he spoke.

"_On the clearest of nights, when the winds of the Etherium were calm and peaceful_," he boomed, and Atlas giggled—"_the great merchant ships with their cargoes of Arcturian sura crystals felt safe and secure_." A shudder ran down Charity's spine, and she leaned back in the beanbag, taking in the narrator's enticing, monotone introduction. She noticed Atlas mouthing the words as he spoke, smiling largely as she did so. Charity joined her in reciting what they'd heard so much.

But the girls didn't notice another sound—faint, but very abnormal—echoing outside the house. It was a foreign sound for such a quaint little neighborhood at the bottom of Indiana. Very few people within the neighborhood stopped and wondered "What is that strange sound?"

And only Charity and Atlas would've known what the sound was—if they had been listening.

* * *

Atlas: What's the sound?

ecto1B: (wags finger) Not gonna tell you! You just have to wait until my next chapter!

Charity: Not even one hint? (begs)

ecto1B: Not even one. But next chapter, you two get to meet the cast of Star Wars the Clone Wars and Treasure Planet!

Atlas: XD ARE YOU FREAKIN' SERIOUS? (tries to glomp ecto1B again)

ecto1B: NO. Just NO. Or I will tell your owner to punish you.

Atlas: O.o What?!?!?

Charity: (smirks) I'm grateful, cause ecto1B owns me, and she'd NEVER hurt me.

ecto1B: (gives Charity unsure look)

Charity: O.o"

ecto1B: Please review my amazing new story! Give me feedback! Ideas! Comments! You like my new OCs? Excited to meet the Star Wars and Treasure Planet characters? Tell me! Sayonara, dear readers!


	2. OMG!

ecto1B: Hey hey hey! I'm back!

Atlas: WHERE'S JIMMY?!?!?!

ecto1B: Oh, he's coming… (smiles deviously)

Charity: And where's Rex? And Cody?

ecto1B: Coming… coming…

Charity: O_o

Atlas: (growing impatient) WELL GET ON WITH IT!

Charity: ecto1B doesn't own Treasure Planet, Star Wars, or any of their characters. All she owns is me, Charity. and Atlas is her friend Kimi's OC.

ecto1B: ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 2

OMG!

After the movie was over, the two girls grabbed their sleeping bags and went to bed. On a usual night, they'd stay up late gossiping about anime, Star Wars and the upcoming Cons, (not to mention Vic Mignogna, Atlas's favorite voice actor). But tonight, for some strange reason, they grew tired rather quickly. Why, they had no idea. Was it that they'd just finished SAT testing at school and were very tired from all that work? Was it because the moon was emitting an eerie, ghost-like glow, brightening the outside of Charity's house and turning the brown bricks white? Or was it because they hadn't eaten any sugary snacks right before bed?

Whichever was the case, Charity and Atlas were fast asleep around 10 PM, and remained silent until 11:58 PM, when a loud crash resonated throughout the basement. Only Atlas seemed to hear it, for she shot up in her sleeping bag and glanced frantically around the dark room. The only source of light was a tiny Minnie Mouse nightlight near the stairwell, barely able to illuminate a fraction of the huge basement. Charity had plugged it in for a sense of security. Atlas hated total darkness—so did Charity—so the nightlight helped. But, this time, Minnie Mouse's glowing head was unable to reveal to Atlas what had made the suspicious noise.

She turned her head towards Charity, who was still fast asleep nearby. The girl's face was turned away from Atlas, and her breathing was slow and peaceful. Quite obvious that Charity hadn't heard the noise. _Should I wake her up?_ Atlas wondered. _That __**was**__ a pretty loud noise… maybe someone's in her basement?_ Then she shook her head, arguing with herself. _Atlas, that's the stupidest thing you've ever thought. Someone in her basement? You have __**got**_ _to be kidding. That stuff only happens in movies and very cheesy, badly written Fanfics. _Atlas rubbed the palm of her hand along her pajama pants, contemplating. _Should I go check? Just in case?_

Finally, Atlas decided that "better safe than sorry" would be the easiest course of action to follow. As quietly as she could—so she didn't wake up Charity—Atlas scooped up her Dark Mousy plushie for comfort and crawled out of her sleeping bag. She crept over to her night bag and retrieved a miniature flashlight keychain from the front pocket. Making sure it still worked, Atlas tiptoed her way over towards the source of the sound. There was one more room in Charity's basement: the workroom. Not as big as the playroom, it was a haven for doing school projects and building things, for it was full of open space, scissors, glue, tape and colored pencils. Charity's mother also scrapbooked in there, so there were tons of scraps of paper and whatnot to use. Atlas recalled a few times in the past when she and Charity had constructed school projects within the room, such as the baking soda volcano and the potato battery. All were on display on shelves in the room, and Atlas liked strolling around, remembering all the funny moments they'd had while building the projects.

As Atlas slinked forward, the sound went off again, but this time it was followed by an "Ouch!" She instinctively snatched up one of Spiro's (Charity's older brother) Nerf guns from the floor—accidently losing grip of the tiny flashlight—and pointed it like a dagger at the door. Her hands shook and her eyes enlarged when more whispering sounded.

"Where are we?" she heard someone ask furiously.

Adrenaline seeped into Atlas's veins, making her sweat like crazy. She wiped her brow and squeezed the Dark Mousy plushie underneath her arm even tighter. Her feet cautiously dragged closer and closer to the workroom door…

"I don't know, Anakin. It looks like some sort of… workshop?"

_Anakin… __**Anakin**__?!?!?_

"Snips, go look back there. See if you can find a way out of this place. Rex, Cody, you go with her. Obi Wan and I will look over here…"

_Snips? As in Ahsoka? Rex? Cody? Obi-Wan?_

Then came the shuffling of feet. "Master, I don't see anything over here, except for cheap replicas of mountains and some sort of brown food…"

"No Separatist insignias?"

"No, Master."

Someone began to meditatively hum. "Mmm… there is a strong eminence of the Force pulsing from over by this door."

"Sir, what planet are we on?"

"No idea, Rex. But it looks like—somehow—we're being held hostage." Atlas snuck closer to the door.

"By the Seppies, sir?"

"No, probably pirates. Keep an open head, Rex."

"You too, Cody." Atlas stepped even closer.

"Don't worry, sir. If there are any clankers, we'll be ready for them." Then came the click of a blaster.

Atlas pressed her ear to the door, and the voices stopped.

"Master, wha—"

"Shh…" The footsteps got closer. "There's someone behind here…"

She shut her eyes and grabbed the door handle, steadily turning it.

"Who's there?" someone asked.

Like a lightening bolt shooting through her body, Atlas let out a battle cry and shoved the door open; activating the Nerf gun's automatic firing and letting all the Nerf bullets bombard the five people inside the workroom. She kept her eyes closed and just yelled like Rambo. The Nerf gun had 25 rounds, but it didn't last long, and then she was left standing in the doorway, staring blankly at Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Commander Cody and Captain Rex; the lead characters for the _fictional _television series _Star Wars The Clone Wars._

_ZOMG!_

Anakin, Obi Wan and Ahsoka whipped out their lightsabers. Rex and Cody pulled out their blasters and aimed at her. Atlas let the Nerf gun fall to the floor and then goggled at them; her mouth hanging wide open in terror.

"Why hello there," Obi Wan began, completely unruffled by Atlas's presence. He gripped the handle of his lightsaber menacingly at his shoulder like a baseball bat. "Have any more of those fake bullets to hit us with?" He looked exactly like he did on _The Clone Wars_ series, with his brownish-orange beard and determined expression gleaming through his blue eyes. Anakin also looked the same: tall and handsome, with his hair tousled and a thin scar over his right eye. Ahsoka wore her usual Padawan outfit and held her green lightsaber behind her back like a javelin. She was a bit shorter than Atlas, but was still intimidating. Rex and Cody wore their armor and helmets and also looked very scary with their blasters held at the ready; the barrels aimed at Atlas's front. There were tons of scratches and marks on their armor, showing the wear and tear of the war in more ways than one. To Atlas's horror—and utter surprise—a lone Nerf bullet had made its intended target: secured to the dead center of Captain Rex's helmet. It was apparently unnoticed by him, for he didn't pay it any attention. Atlas began to fidget over the sight of it. Eventually it would drive her insane.

"P-p-please don't hurt me…" she begged, raising her hands above her head. The Dark Mousy plushie tumbled to the ground. "I d-didn't mean to shoot at you…"

"_Must_ I inform you that your sweep was totally _ineffective_?" suggested Obi Wan. "And that the dreadful howling sound you made was more like the sound of a tauntaun being run over by a podracer?"

"_Where_ are we?" Anakin cut in firmly, disregarding his master's remark. "And _who _are you?"

Atlas's mouth jabbered open and close for a few seconds before her vocal chords began to function again. She was scared to death and turning paler by the second. "I'm Atlas—or Attie—Sharp, and y-you're in my friend Charity's basement b-b-because of God-knows-what. I don't have a c-clue."

"What planet?" one of the clone troopers inquired more specifically. She couldn't tell which one had asked because their helmets covered their faces, so she just addressed both of them together.

"Uh… Earth…?" Atlas looked at them in total disbelief. "So… you all have _no idea_ why you're here?"

The five people, unsure, huddled and murmured amongst themselves for a few moments. Atlas then heard a noise behind her and spun around. Charity stood there, tiredly rubbing the sleep from her eyes and groaning. Her caramel-colored hair was disheveled and rumpled, and a bit of eyeliner she'd forgotten to take off earlier had smeared some under the bottom lid of her pale grey eye. She hadn't yet noticed the people standing in her basement; otherwise she would've flipped out already. Rex and Cody were two of her all-time favorite characters, and she "loved them with a fiery passion that was never to be silenced as long as she lived." _What will she say when she sees them STANDING in HER BASEMENT?_

"Attie…" she moaned, exhausted. "What the _flip_ are you doing? Don't you realize it's past midnight?" She finished rubbing her eyes and looked up. "You should… be… sleeping…" Atlas watched in strange delight as Charity's gaze dove past the doorway and into the workroom, where the five SW characters had finished discussing between each other and had turned back to face Atlas—and now Charity as well. Her friend's face transformed in milliseconds.

"Oh… my…" Charity put a hand over her mouth and stumbled backwards. Her hand muffled the few shocked swears that poured from her lips, but anyone could tell she was hyperventilating.

"Charity?" Atlas approached her staggering friend. "It's alright… don't panic… just keep on breathing."

"Is that… who I.. think it is?" Charity breathed. Atlas heard someone come up to her from behind and she pivoted around, not noticing Charity falling back against the couch and taking long, deep breaths.

"Is she all right?" Commander Cody stood there, finally out of the workroom. He motioned to Charity. The others remained where they were. "She looks to be having a hard time breathing…"

Immediately, Atlas shoved Cody back towards the other SW characters. "I'd advise you all _not_ to go near her for a while. _'Specially _you and Rex." Atlas pointed at the two clones. "She's basically _in love_ with both of you. It may take her a while to recover from the shock that_ OMG WHY THE FLIP ARE YOU ALL IN HER BASEMENT?!?!?!?!?" _Realization flooded her brain and she flailed around in the air, glomping each character. "_THIS IS SO AMAZING!!!!" _When she glomped Anakin, her puppy-dog hazel eyes appeared. "You're my favorite…" she purred, ignoring Anakin's cry for air.

Suddenly there was a flash of brown hair as Atlas was yanked off of Anakin's contracting waist and back to the doorframe. Charity had regained composure.

"Attie!" she scolded. "Don't go _glomping _everyone you see! Let's try for a little self-control." Atlas snorted at Charity's unintentional irony. "Now…" Charity looked up at her SWheroes with shaking placidness. "Let's get things straight. This… isn't some sort of cruel joke?"

Rex and Cody removed their helmets and held them under their muscular arms, revealing the handsome and identical clone troopers they were. Anakin lifted a scrap of paper from the nearby table with the Force and cut it into shreds with his lightsaber. Obi Wan and Ahsoka twirled their swords around elegantly, clashing them around a bit. The familiar, haunting hum buzzed through the air

"Convincing enough for you?" Anakin asked shrewdly, deactivating his lightsaber and hanging it on his belt.

Charity had entered la-la land once again, catching longing glimpses of Rex and Cody's un-helmeted, GORGEOUS faces over Atlas's shoulder. She hadn't heard Anakin's retort like Atlas had. Her grey eyes widened and raked across each of their tanned, perfect faces with greatly mesmerized interest, taking in as much details as possible. Charity was too transfixed to notice that they, too, were studying her with curious fascination. Never before had either trooper been exposed to an average, everyday girl before. They'd been too busy with KIA's and weaponry to worry about women at all. And now, though it wasn't attraction, it was genuine _intrigue_.

Annoyed, Atlas waved a hand in front of her friend's unmoving, gawking face but received no response. She pouted and placed a hand on her hip.

"Sorry about her…" Atlas muttered. "Like I said before, she's lovesick."

Just as Obi Wan opened his mouth to speak, another SUPER random thing happened. All Atlas heard was the exact same noise she'd heard before when the SW characters had miraculously appeared in the workshop. Out of nowhere, five new figures fell right on top of the SW characters from a small portal that grew in the ceiling, then vanished without a trace.

Charity and Atlas stepped forwards and peeked through the door, straining their necks to see who the new people were. When their eyes focused, Atlas screamed.

Sitting on top of Rex, Cody, Obi Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka were Jim Hawkins, Dr. Delbert Doppler, Captain Amelia, B.E.N. and John Silver, the main characters from _Treasure Planet_. They were all coughing and glancing around awkwardly, not observing that the soft pillows they'd landed on were actually people. Jim was as handsome as usual, with his strangely attractive haircut and regularly baggy clothes. Delbert's glasses were hanging crooked upon his doggish face, and Amelia, a lithe cat-like woman, adjusted them correctly back on his nose for him. B.E.N., a lanky rusted robot with huge eyes and a prattling mouth was sitting on top of Captain Rex, who had been shoved onto his stomach. His helmet rolled forwards and came to a stop at Charity's feet. John Silver, the potbellied cyborg, had narrowly missed sitting directly on Anakin and had landed near the far wall instead. He moaned and fixed his tricorn hat upon his head, sniffing. Anakin, taking note that a huge lumbering guy had missed him, breathed a sigh of relief.

Atlas screamed again. Charity, not taking her eyes off of the newcomers, retrieved Rex's helmet from the ground and clutched it in her hands. She might've been "in love" with Cody and Rex, but Jim wasn't half bad, either, though Atlas was the one screaming.

At last, Jim spoke, using his rebellious, hormonal teenager voice that the two had fangirled over since they'd first seen the movie.

"Where are we?"

Atlas: (screams in delight) JIMMY JIMMY JIMMY!

Charity: (still clutching Rex's helmet) My precious… my precious…

Rex: Yeah, um… could you give that back?

Charity: (snarls) NO.

ecto1B: O.O

Atlas: HEY JIMMY!

Jim: Uh… who are you?

ecto1B: REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Epic Flying Glomp

ecto1B: The next installment in the amazing "Blend" series is here!

Cast: (all cheer)

Ahsoka: Is this chapter as good as the last one?

Silver: Let's 'ope it 'tis.

B.E.N.: Last chapter? Was I in that one?

Charity: (grumbles about B.E.N.'s annoying-ness)

B.E.N.: Jimmy! I overheard Atlas and ecto1B chatting about something funny happening to you in this chapter! What do you think it is?

Jim: (turns white) o.O

Atlas: (slaps B.E.N.) NO! You're not supposed to tell him! Now he's scared!

Silver: Aye, lassie.

Atlas: Eye? What eye?

Rex: Hey ecto1B! This is the THIRD story you've shoved me in this week! When can I get a break? (pouts)

ecto1B: Well, you and Arra went out for McDonalds after "Viewpoint of a Turncoat." I think that's enough.

Anakin: Aww, you went to McDonalds? And you didn't get me anything?!?!

Charity: What'd you get, Rex?

Rex: (smiles) A Big Mac. It was very good. (rubs stomach) I can see how people in "America" get so large.

Amelia: Then I'm avoiding all that food. I don't want to get porky.

Atlas: (whispering) Silver has nothing to worry about…

Silver: WHA' YOU SAY, LASSIE?!?!

Charity: (laughing) ecto1B doesn't own Star Wars, Treasure Planet, or any of the song titles she mentions in this chapter. She owns Charity, and her friend "Atlas Hawkins" owns Atlas. Go check her stories out!

ecto1B: We set?

Cody: We're as set as we'll ever be. Get the party started!

* * *

Chapter 3

Epic Flying Glomp

Charity had entered a minor state of shock before she could rip the words from the bottom of her constricting trachea.

"You're in my b-basement," she stammered, involuntarily beginning to knead her fingers against the inside Rex's helmet, which was sultry and sweaty on the pad of her thumb. "All of you are."

Obi Wan made an unsuccessful attempt to push Delbert off of him. His large blue eyes became windows into his struggle. "Do you know_ why_, exactly?" he grunted, digging his palms into the concrete floor beneath him. Delbert, stunned, saw Obi Wan and jumped to the side to let the Jedi Master breathe.

Atlas let out another random cry, but this time Charity slapped her shoulder.

"_No_ idea why," she replied sadly after Atlas screeched in pain. "Obviously all of you don't, either." She paused. "_Do _you?"

"No, we don't know why we be 'ere." Silver massaged his back and sat against the wall, watching the two girls suspiciously with his one normal eye, one robotic eye. "A'tall."

"I would _think_ you'd know…" Charity replied honestly. "I mean, fictional characters don't_ just_ fall out of nowhere into people's basements on a regular basis." She drew her eyes back and forth to each and every character there, from Commander Cody to Delbert to B.E.N. and to Anakin. The SW characters had managed themselves from underneath the TP characters and now all of them were standing—cramped—in the workshop. "What were you all doing _before_ you came here?"

Each one thought for a moment.

"Well, _we_ were all aboard the _Resolute_," Obi Wan told her.

"We were leaving Coruscant when it happened," Ahsoka added. "It was out of the blue."

Charity turned her gaze to the TP characters. "And you guys?"

Jim answered quickly. "I was repairing my solar surfer with Silver." He jabbed his thumb to the side at the other three. "_They_ were inside the Inn, eating dinner. Well, B.E.N. was the one _serving_ the dinner—"

As he was speaking, Atlas completely lost it. You could see it in her large hazel eyes that her heart couldn't take it anymore, and then she did the only thing appropriate for the situation.

_**A super epic flying glomp.**_

(If you are not familiar with what a glomp is and have been simply skipping over the word in the chapters before, let me explain. A _glomp_ is a term all fangirls use in everyday language to describe the action of "charging at someone, ramming into them only for a hug and practically knocking them over in the process." They're most frequently issued when a fangirl is meeting the voice actor of their fictional crush—I'm speaking mostly about anime fangirls here, but you can consider actors for other animated/non-animated shows if you'd like. There are mainly three types of glomps, but we'll get to that deeper into the story. In this case, Atlas is so overly excited when seeing her fictional crush _in the flesh_ that she's dubbed this a glomp-worthy moment. Go figure. Any more questions: ask the nearest fangirl to demonstrate. Thank you, and enjoy the story. –ecto1B)

Charity watched in horror as her best friend—as if in slow motion—began running at poor, innocently-cowering-in-the-massive-shadow-of-what-is-named-Silver Jim Hawkins, who's eyes widened with panic at the sight of a deranged fangirl rushing towards him. (If you'd like, other fangirls, put yourself in Atlas's position: running straight at Jimmy with your arms spread wide. See how happy you just became? I'm magic! –ecto1B)

The rest of the characters sprung to the edges of the room, leaving Jim isolated and unprotected. He managed to yell out some tangled words of alarm, but his lips would not form the words correctly and it came out like "kjdfajfkhdjdsjjsdhjsd!!!!!" Atlas didn't care; she was running at full speed now and about to hit the target head-on.

Then Jim got up the courage and took a small step to the side, away from Atlas's path. He breathed a sigh of relief and wiped his brow, but it wasn't over yet.

"Atlas, stop!" Charity lunged for her friend, but she tripped over a box of nails and sailed headfirst straight at the opposite concrete wall, unintentionally tossing Rex's helmet back at him. Thankfully, Commander Cody and Delbert caught her before she hit the wall, but they all tumbled to the ground from the catch. And by then it was _way_ too late for Charity to do anything.

In midair, Atlas changed direction and pounced on Jim. Her wild blonde hair whipped around, and Jim let out a terrifying scream. The force of Atlas ramming into him was enough to send them both flying backwards; Atlas landing straight on top. Charity winced at the sight.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Atlas screeched. "YOU'RE JIM PLEIADES HAWKINS!!!!"

"How does she know his middle name?" Delbert inquired, getting back on his feet and helping Cody and Charity up as well.

"Well…" Charity tuned out Atlas's shouting, Jim's cries of pain and the rest of the characters who were desperately doing their best to yank the adrenalized fangirl off Jim's forearm. Commander Cody and Delbert were the only ones not joining the tug-of-war, and they waited intently for Charity's response. "You guys—all of you—are sorta famous on this planet."

"Famous?" Cody's brow furrowed above his intense hazel-brown eyes, exemplifying just one of the reasons Charity was head-over-heels for him and Rex. She scrutinized the long scar cut deep around his left eye and on his tanned forehead, wondering just what had caused it. Though it stung her heart to see, it truthfully made him more attractive and gave him that edginess all girls prized. That was just her opinion.

"Yes, famous. You Star Wars characters are from an incredible TV show called _Star Wars The Clone Wars._" She looked at Delbert. "And_ you_, Jim, Amelia, Silver, B.E.N. and Morph—" she took notice of the blubbering pinkish blob floating around Jim's head, whooping as the battle commenced—"are originally from a sadly unsuccessful but amazing Disney movie called _Treasure Planet_."

Cody tilted his head. "Star Wars?"

Delbert itched his scalp. "Unsuccessful? _Our_ movie?"

Charity shrugged. "Don't ask me why. I was only nine when the movie came out back in 2002. I quite enjoyed it." Then she gestured to Cody. "Andlucky for you, the TV show_ you're_ in is _**super popular**_ and loved by many. So you don't have anything to worry about, really. Well, except for George Lucas killing you off or something…"

Another confused, startled look appeared that sent fangirl shivers running down her spine. "What?!?!"

"Never mind." Charity noticed that Silver, Rex, Ahsoka and Amelia had finally wrangled the fangirl lunatic off of the struggling teenager and were now restraining her by locking her arms into theirs. Charity suppressed a giggle and took notice that Rex was wearing his helmet again. An orange Nerf bullet was stuck to the top portion of the visor… evidently undetected. She smothered another giggle using the palm of her hand, having to look away to not see the utter ridiculousness of the sight. "We have… some _other_ issues to… um… _deal with_," she gasped. Her cheeks flashed crimson when everyone stared at her. Then Atlas followed her gaze and, still being held back against her whim, burst out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. As more of them spotted what the two were laughing about, they, too, began to snicker. And soon, everyone was chortling about Rex's helmet—everyone, that is, _except_ for Rex. He glanced around at everyone staring at him, totally dumbfounded.

"What's so funny?" he demanded aggressively, tossing his hands in the air. He turned to Anakin, who had begun holding his sides and sniggering. "Sir, what are you chuckling about?"

It took a few seconds for his general to catch his breath. "Rex, y-your _helmet_."

Instinctively the clone Captain clutched his head and felt around the sides. "What _about_ it?" he asked frantically.

More explosions of laughter. Even Amelia had broken from her simple smirk. Her shoulders started shaking up and down. Silver cackled merrily, and Morph bubbled out some amused sounds.

Charity suddenly felt obligated to stop the harsh teasing on her fictional crush. She couldn't take it any longer; the guilt was nagging her conscience. She carefully approached the humiliated clone trooper and bit her lip to silence her laughter. He still scoured over the surface of his smudged white helmet with his hands, and when she drew closer, he froze.

"What? This isn't funny." He sounded truly hurt by all the snickering, which made Charity want to go total-maniac-fangirl right then and there. _He's got the most gorgeous voice. _But she possessed the art of self-control, which many fangirls lacked.

Charity reached up to the front of his helmet; her hands sweating insanely. Her fingers gradually curled around the orange Nerf bullet, then pulled it down off of the Mandalorian Jaig eyes etched on the front of his head. He remained still the entire time, and she had no idea why. Was he studying her from behind the tinted visor?

From behind her, someone began to hum "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion, the love theme from Titanic, and Charity pivoted around to glare at Atlas.

"Ahem…" Captain Amelia strolled over to the brunette-haired teenager and peered down with her cattish blue eyes, interrupting Charity before she could complain about her friend. "I have a question…" Amelia trailed off, not knowing the girl's name.

"I'm Charity," she said.

"Right. Well, _Charity_, can you elucidate on our current location?"

"Earth. Planet earth."

"In _what_ quadrant of the galaxy?"

Charity gave her a bewildered look. "Uh… the Milky Way galaxy, and I'm pretty sure none of you have ever heard of the Milky Way."

Amelia tried again. "In _what_ quadrant?"

This time, Atlas answered, still struggling to escape capture. "Near the sun. Between Venus and Mars. Far from Pluto. A few away from Saturn and Jupiter. Quite far from Uranus and Neptune. A bit separated from Mercury." She huffed. "Does that tell you 'what quadrant'?"

Amelia snorted. "Very well." She stepped over to the other TP characters, disregarding the Star Wars ones. "It appears to me, gentlemen, that these women have managed to transport us to another dimension." Her heels clicked against the concrete floor. "I suggest we figure out a way to return home as _soon_ as possible. Otherwise, we might be stuck on this planet forever."

"Now hang on." Charity pushed her way past Amelia and addressed all of the characters at once. Something wasn't right. "First, Atlas and I _didn't _kidnap you _or_ transport you to another dimension. Someone or something else did. Second, don't you think that maybe you're here for a _reason_?" They began murmuring amongst themselves. "I mean—like I said before—people don't just materialize into my basement on a daily basis. There's a reason for it. I know it."

After a few seconds, Ahsoka raised her hand. "I believe Charity."

Anakin looked disgusted. "Ahsoka, stop that!"

"C'mon Master! You said it yourself! Why have all our enemies disappeared?" She crossed her arms and shook her headtails side to side. "We haven't had a sighting of Dooku or Grievous in a week! Or Ventress! Droid armies all over the Outer Rim were pulling back and retreating! What if…" she hesitated, then went on, "what if our enemies _are on this planet_ and we were brought here to stop them!"

Silence.

Suddenly, Cody rubbed his chin.

"It _sounds_ logical…" he mused.

"Maybe…" Rex considered. "It _could_ be possible."

"You know, we haven't had many reports on any pirate raids in over a week or so," Jim divulged. "Maybe _they're _here too!"

"So all our enemies are _hiding here?_" Anakin still didn't sound like he agreed with the explanation. He tapped his foot. "That doesn't sound good."

"It may be the case, Anakin." His old Master let his eyes drift into the distance. "We could be on the verge of encountering all our foes at once."

"We be dead, t'en," Silver concluded sadly. "No 'ope for us now."

All heads dipped in consensus.

Charity held up her hands and shook her head. "Wait a second. You _all_ are agreeing that you'd _fail_ at defeating them? _All of you?_" They all nodded, ashamed. She put her hands on her hips and shifted her weight to her left foot. "Oh _gimme a break_, all of you! You guys are the heroes! The good guys! The lionhearted warriors! The _superstars_ that thousands of fans swoon over and look up to! And you're telling me that a bunch of low-life, wrong-doing _creeps_ scare you?"

"Well…"

"Not necessarily _scare_ us," Delbert put in. "More like—"

"We realize we stand no chance against a combination of our enemies," Amelia said insistently. "There should be no argument. We must leave at once."

The entire group began fervently deliberating, leaving Atlas and Charity totally detached from the conversation. Atlas took the time to pat herself down in a frenzy, then drag her finger below her eyelid to confer there was nothing smearing. Charity's hands ran through her hair, creating a long loose braid at the side of her head. They waited anxiously for the character's responses, which was taking a while. Then Atlas had an idea. She rummaged around inside her pants pocket and extracted her pink iPod Shuffle, placing the tiny ear buds into her ears and turning up the volume. Soon, "I'm Still Here" by John Rzeznik blasted out of Atlas's headphones. The other girl breathed out calmly and found her iPod Touch inside her own pocket. Charity made a quick glance up at the SW and TP characters, not aware that Commander Cody persisted to look briefly in her direction, and then turned her iPod on. She adjusted the headphones and the song she'd been listening to earlier, "Beat of My Heart" by Hilary Duff, filled her ears.

Atlas grinned a loopy smile. She began swaying back and forth, but Charity slapped her, embarrassed.

"Seriously, Attie. This is important. We've already made a bad first impression, and we're on the verge of them hating our guts. Can you at least stay still for half a second while they talk?"

Atlas shrugged. She began to lip-sync along with the music, exaggerating the vowels and straining her lips to form perfect circles. Her hands played a euphoric air-guitar. When Charity groaned and hit her forehead, Atlas paused the song.

"Lighten up, _Persephone_," she teased. "Or do you _want_ me to reveal to Smexy-Rexy and Cody-Kinz that you were named after the lord of the Underworld's wife? How _embarrassing_ would that be?"

Charity's jaw dropped. "You wouldn't," she countered, appalled.

"I just might." The girl removed her ear buds and stuffed the Shuffle into her pocket. Then she began walking towards the huddled group, motioning for Rex and Cody to see her for a minute. Charity blushed madly. The only defense she had from humiliation was to blare her music even louder. Now the song was "21 Guns" by Green Day. She shut her eyes and pretended to be distracted by something on her iPod's screen. Mortification was on its way.

* * *

Charity: (turns red) Hey, that's not very nice!

Atlas: I think it's hilarious! Persephone!!!

(Rex and Cody stand in front of Charity)

Rex: Leave her alone, Atlas.

Delbert: O.o

ecto1B: Please review!!!! Thanks!


	4. I Don't Know, Fly Casual

ecto1B: Hola, mi amigos y amigas! Welcome to the next chapter of Blend!

Obi Wan: You know, ecto, you're getting really behind on updating. When was the last time you updated The SuperNova?

Cast: (murmurs in agreement)

ecto1B: Well, I've been really busy lately. Besides the fact that school is winding down and I'm getting loaded with homework, I've been playing guitar and hanging out with my friends more.

Jim: So we're not good enough friends for you?

Charity: Jim, she didn't mean that. You know what she meant.

Rex: I'm still anxious for another story in the Rex/Arra series. I am LIKING it.

Charity: O.o Who's Arra?

Rex: (turns red) Erm… no one…

Silver: T' be hones', I like 'tis chapter the bes' out of all of t'em. It's very entertainin' t' me.

Atlas: (to Silver) Will you speak English, please? I have a very hard time understanding every word you say!

Silver: (seething with anger) WHY YOU--

Ahsoka: Jeez, _someone_ has anger issues. (rolls eyes)

Anakin: Snips, be quiet.

B.E.N.: (suddenly waltzes in, singing "Single Ladies" by Beyonce)

ecto1B: Oh God no…

B.E.N.: (starts dancing wildly)

ecto1B: CAN SOMEONE JUST SAY THE DISCLAIMER AND GET IT OVER WITH BEFORE I LOSE MY MIND?!?!?!?!"

Cast: O_O

Cody: (talking fast) ecto1B does NOT own Star Wars, Treasure Planet or any of the characters. She owns Charity, and her friend "Atlas Hawkins" owns Atlas. (looks at ecto1B) Done?

ecto1B: (pats top of Cody's head) Good boy. Now on with the story! (Note: **Read the important message at the end of the story. You'll most definitely love it!**)

* * *

Chapter 4

I Don't Know, Fly Casual

"What are we gonna tell my mom when she comes downstairs and sees them?" Charity asked exasperatedly. "I can hear it now: _Yeah, hey mom. What? Oh, them? Ignore them, they're just characters from Star Wars and Treasure Planet that accidentally fell from a portal into our basement. But don't worry, we'll get them back to their worlds soon enough._ Attie, that's not gonna fly with her. She's gonna _freak_."

Atlas snapped her head back to face her friend. "Okay, so what do we _do_ with them? We can't just let them run loose around town. They're not exactly what you'd call _normal civilians_." She bit off a piece of the Kit-Kat in her hand and chewed it furiously.

"Well, Spiro's sick with a cold, Dad's off in Tokyo for a business trip and Mom has a PTA meeting tomorrow to talk about and organize the upcoming prom." Charity massaged her temples and popped a Cheez-It into her mouth. "We could try to get them home tomorrow?"

"Char', we don't even know _why_ they're here."

"But we've got a good idea," she countered. "We're not_ that_ oblivious to the situation like we were before."

Atlas snorted. "_We're_ oblivious. If anyone, _they're _the oblivious ones." She jabbed her thumb towards the couch, where all 10 characters (not including Morph) were seated. Jim and Anakin both held PS3 controllers and were madly button mashing their way through the first level of COD. The rest of the characters quietly cheered them on. (They'd been instructed to remain as hushed as possible by Atlas a few minutes ago.)

Charity rapped her finger against her chin. "I don't know, Attie. We could be in _serious_ trouble if we don't get them out of here, and _fast_."

"So what do we do? Throw them in the street?"

Charity flashed her friend a glaring look of disbelief. "And what? Cause _mass hysteria_ through all of Indiana and send our fictional heroes into the stockade? Like you said before, they don't _actually_ fit in with your normal crowd of people, if you didn't notice that Silver's a cyborg, Ahsoka has head-tail-things, Delbert looks like a dog and B.E.N.'s not really human. And we couldn't pass Amelia off as human… maybe if she wore a hood—"

"Okay, okay, we get the picture." Atlas scrolled through Charity's iPod Touch until she stopped suddenly. "Oh my gosh, I just found the 'Charity and Rex' theme song!"

But the iPod was snatched out of her hands before "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion blared through the speakers, and Charity stuffed the music player under her knee. Her eyes darted over to the characters, hoping no one heard Atlas's remark.

"Lay off, would 'ya?" She took another Cheez-It, disregarding her reddening cheeks. "Seriously. We need to be concentrating on the issue at hand, not silly crushes!"

Atlas didn't appear to believe her sincerity. "Oh right, right. Like _you're_ not drowning in Rex and Cody's _total_ _hawtness_."

"And you _are_?"

The girl shrugged. "Like I've told you a million times before, I think the clone troopers are vaguely hot. Not to your extent, obviously." She breathed out and dreamily gazed at Jim. "I'm more interested in _other_ fictional characters, if you know what I mean."

"Excuse me?"

The girls looked up from their powwow on the basement floor to see Anakin Skywalker, the handsome Jedi knight, looking a bit antsy. He was jiggling up and down and crossing his legs.

"Erm… where is the lavatory?"

Charity covered her mouth to stifle herself from guffawing. Atlas was unable to hinder a snicker, but both girls managed to point at the bathroom door.

"There's the little boy's room," Atlas chortled.

"Oh. Okay, thanks." He shielded his scarlet face and dashed for the bathroom. The door shut behind him with a click.

Charity wiped away a tear from laughing so hard and spotted Cody at the controller now by the couch. His points racked up like mad at the lower portion of the screen as he used the flamethrower to obliterate his opponents, and Jim started to get angry.

"Wait! I was JUST winning!" he complained lividly.

Cody cracked a smile. "Against General Skywalker, you were winning. Against me… eh, not so much."

At that second, Cody's flamethrower found where Jim had been hiding, and Jim's character was burned to a crisp. A huge red GAME OVER appeared on Jim's portion of the screen. YOU WIN! was on Cody's.

"I was right!" Cody declared. "Men from _our_ dimension are much better at simulation combat than gritty pirates."

Jim paused the game and stood up leisurely. He remained unemotional until his anger boiled over. "Why… _you little piece of space trash_!" He lunged for the clone Commander, and they began tussling on the floor, throwing punches. Charity and Atlas rushed over and assisted the others in pulling them off each other.

"STUPID CLONE TROOPER!" Jim screeched.

"YOU PIECE OF RANKWEED!" Cody shouted.

"Guys, calm down!" Charity continued to glance to the stairwell, for fear that her mother or brother would hear them fighting worsened inside of her. "You'll wake my family!"

"Jimbo!" Silver scolded, not bothering to get up from the recliner he was contentedly enjoying. His wagged a robotic finger at the two brawling men and scanned over them with his metal eye. "Knock it off, lad. He's not wort' your time."

"Excuse me?" Ahsoka put a hand on her hip. "Not worth his time?"

"Look who's talking, cyborg." Anakin left the bathroom and went up behind his Padawan. "Cody's holding his own against this puny adolescent. Let them fight it out for a while and we'll see who wins."

"Jimmy!" B.E.N. tried to shove Cody off his friend. "Don't worry, B.E.N. is coming to the rescue!"

For a second, Rex had a total Mandalorian moment. He picked up the flimsy rusted robot and held him by the neck. "_Copaani mishmure'cye, vod?_" he snarled from behind his helmet, and B.E.N. gulped at the foreign language.

Atlas leaned over to Charity's ear and whispered. "Translation, please, Mrs. Mando'a?" she asked teasingly.

"It means, '_Are you looking for a smack in the face, mate?'_" Charity explained. "A very suggestive, violent expression that not many Mandalorians say. Rex must be _pretty_ pissed to use it."

They stared down at the ground where Cody and Jim scuffled. The rest of the characters gave up trying to pull them apart and began arguing with each other. Anakin and Silver, mostly. Rex was backing up his general with a ton of comebacks. Ahsoka and Obi Wan helped. Delbert and Amelia stood on the other side of the room, clutching each other's arms. They looked pretty frightened. Morph rested on Silver's shoulder, croaking at Anakin.

"How can we stop them from fighting?" Charity wondered out loud.

"I don't know about Jim, but maybe if you yelled something in Mando'a at Cody, he'd stop."

"Anything?"

Atlas nodded. "Yeah, just blurt out the first thing that comes to your mind. It's okay, I won't understand it, so if it's about me, I don't care."

Charity began racking her brain for anything to say. Then a heap of words came pouring from her lips.

"_K'uur! Udesii! Ke'sush!_" Then she grew flustered, not really saying anything in particular and just blurting out words randomly. "_Shebse! Osik! Ghsjksjklilks_!"

Both Cody and Rex froze.

"Was that first jumble of words Mando'a?" Cody asked, genuinely surprised.

Charity had become so frenzied that, at the last second, she'd just mishmashed syllables and letters together. She turned crimson.

"What did she say?" Atlas wanted to know.

"I think she said _'be quiet', 'calm down', 'atten-shun!'_…" Rex paused, and he grew unsure. "Erm… then she said… _'butts'_ and_ 'poodoo'_… and then a whole mess of random sounds together."

_**(Just a note: Is anyone else having trouble picturing Rex saying "butts?" I'm having the worst trouble… I keep exploding into laughter. –ecto1B)**_

Everyone stopped fighting and stared at Charity.

"What? I was desperate!"

"Butts?" Atlas laughed. "_Butts?!?_ You actually know the word for _butts_ in Mando'a?!?!"

"Oh, stop being so immature, Attie. I just wanted them to quiet down, so I yelled anything that came to me. It's not my fault they didn't make any sense."

It was quiet for a few moments before Anakin sighed and crossed his arms. "This isn't working," he stated suddenly.

Ahsoka peered up at him. "What isn't working, Master?"

"Us staying here in this dimension," he answered. "It's been over an hour since we left the _Resolute_. Admiral Yularen is probably wondering where we are, not to mention the Jedi Council must've noticed our disappearance in the Force."

"My mom's probably worried sick, too," Jim piped in. Both he and Cody were standing now with an invisible barrier between them. "We all just… vanished."

"But we're needed here!" Ahsoka argued. "Didn't we figure out that our enemies are here?"

"Proof?" Delbert requested placidly. The teenage Togruta girl shifted her weight to her left foot and pondered for a while, trying to think of a reply. But Atlas had her beat. Something from this situation had reminded her of something important.

"You want proof?" She snatched Charity's iPod and touched the Internet icon, typing in the web address for the local newspaper. Then she began scrolling through its pages for a specific article she'd seen her dad reading at breakfast. The picture next to the article had caught her eye as she munched on a bowl of Captain Crunch, and she'd asked her father what it was about.

"Oh, some sort of large gathering in an old clearing that caught the attention of the police," her father had said apathetically. "Nothing to worry about."

Now she knew that it _was_ something to worry about. Especially if the gathering was of hundreds of droids and pirates from alternate dimensions, rallying to take over planet earth.

"Here it is." She cleared her throat and waited until all of the characters were closely gathered around her, listening intently. "I'll read it."

_"What do you call a massive gathering of strangely costumed people? A safety hazard or a simple assembly of Star Trek fans? Around 2:30 AM on Friday, police were alerted by residents that the sounds of marching had come from an empty clearing on Wheeler Rd. When officials arrived at the scene, a vast amount of people wearing costumes and carrying science fiction-like weapons were clustered in the small area. Police approached a few of the men and were shooed away, being told that it was a restricted area for participants only. But for what, people ask. Police have barricaded the area and are keeping a close watch on the conventioneers. The public is advised to avoid Wheeler Rd. for the time being." _Atlas stopped reading and shut the iPod off. "Is that proof enough for you that you just might be needed here after all?"

"Our people are in danger!" Charity met each of their gazes. "You all are heroes. You can't abandon us." Then she faced Atlas. "_Why_ didn't you mention that article before now?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just remembered it."

Rex spoke. "General, we _do_ need to stay. Our enemies are _here_. It would be pointless to leave and find that there is no one to fight."

There was a moment of silence before Amelia said, "I see what the soldier means. I believe we should remain here."

"Then," Obi Wan said, looking at Charity, "we're going to need a place to stay."

* * *

Delbert: Personally, I don't like that ending. I wanted you to go on with the details.

ecto1B: Well in the next chapter, Charity and Atlas are going to figure out what to do with you guys, so I thought it'd be a nice ending. Sorry if it was so sudden.

Anakin: Oh, it's okay. (playing COD with Cody) Man, you ARE good.

Cody: (smiles smugly) Told you, sir.

Charity: All right, that's it. Next level, I'M challenging Cody. I wanna see the look on your face when I whip your a—

Morph: (becomes censor over curse word)

Charity: O.o

Jim: Morph, why'd you do that?

Morph: (burps and giggles)

Atlas: Let's see if he can catch all of them! F—, s—, a—… (continues swearing with Morph covering the ends of the words with a loud BEEP)

Rex: o_O Let's… um… let them continue.

ecto1B: Please R&R my dear readers! Oh! And **Let me know if you'd like to be featured in the next conversation between the SW and the TP characters! You can make a guest appearance and actually TALK with them! Amazing, right? Let me know in a review or message!**

B.E.N.: A new friend? YIPPEE!


End file.
